


Permanent Ink

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Someone else has feelings about it, Tattoos, fiances, someone gets a tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: From MadAlien’s prompt: David and/or Patrick get a tattoo.Part of our little Prompt-a-ganza!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Permanent Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/gifts).



“ _What_?!? Why?!? Why would you do that to yourself?!?”

Patrick stares dumbfounded at his fiancé. This is not the reaction he was hoping for. 

“I-I thought... I just...” He rubs nervously at the back of his neck. Squaring his shoulders, he crosses his arms carefully over his chest, his posture matching David’s, both of them glaring at the other. “I’ve always wanted one, and I’m not going to let you make me feel bad about it.”

David’s brows draw together sharply before he puffs out his cheeks and uncrosses his arms. 

“No, you’re right,” he admits, his dark eyes brimming with apology. “I’m sorry.” He flutters his hands in Patrick’s direction. “So do I get to see it or...” 

With a roll of his eyes at David’s mercurial change of mind, Patrick carefully lifts the hem of his shirt, revealing the patch of gauze and medical tape on his chest. David’s fingers are immediately trying to help peel away the tape, but he’s being more of a hindrance than a help and Patrick slaps his hand away. 

“Just... David! Let me...”

Finally the tape is loosened and he gently, carefully pulls away the gauze, his gaze flicking up to gauge David’s reaction. He’s oddly hard to read. _Shit_.

“Um... so...”

He glances down at his chest, then back to David. Is he... no.

“Are you... why are you crying?”

David sniffles and blinks before meeting Patrick’s gaze with a watery smile. “I love it,” he says. “It’s beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, I encourage you to use that little comment button and let me know what you thought. 
> 
> And come shout with me on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
